


Fire and Ice

by Karaifan6



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: Drago has only one friend in this world, a fellow half-demon named Shuāng Bǎoshí. They always had a crush on each other. Even though fire and ice do not mix.
Relationships: Drago (Jackie Chan Adventures)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. Bio

Name:  
Shuāng Bǎoshí  
Species:  
Half-human  
Half- Ice Demon  
Age:  
17  
Hair:  
White (In Demon Form)  
Black (In Human Form)  
Skin:  
Pure White (In Demon Form)  
Tan (In Human Form)  
Efficiency:  
Chinese-American  
Parents:  
Lanfen Bǎoshí (Mother, Deceased) Bai Bīng (Father)  
Like:  
Winter  
Animals  
Ice sculptures  
Drago  
Peace  
Anime/Manga  
Vintage 90’s cartoon  
Ancient Architecture  
DC Comics  
Dislikes:  
Extreme Heat  
Fur Clothing  
Summer  
Chaos  
Marvel Comics  
Modern Architecture  
Personality:  
She is kind and generous. She doesn’t know how to feel about being part demon. She thinks that humans do more damage to the planet than the demons did. She is a bit too trusting.  
Friends:  
Drago: They have been friends since they were kids. Since they were both half-demons they got along. They had crushes on each other but acted on them because they thought it would ruin their friendship.  
Natural Acquaintances:  
Strikemaster Ice: He flirts with her, but she ignores him.  
DJ Fist: She respects his knowledge of metalwork.  
MC Cobra: She likes his style.  
Enemies:  
Shendu: She hates him because of the way he treated Drago.  
Chan Clan: She thinks they are too quick to judge demons and half-demon for what they are.  
Power/Abilities:  
Ice Magic: She can summon ice out of thin air and turn it into anything she can think of.  
Transformation: She can turn into her human form and her demon at will.  
Tai Chi: She spent years learning Tai Chi from her mother.  
Weaknesses:  
Extreme Heat: She is used to the cold and sweats extreme amounts of sweat to a point that she can pass out.


	2. Winds of change

A 17-year-old girl with black hair, tan skin, and red eyes was walking through Chinatown in San  
Fransico. She was wearing a Baskin Robbins’s uniform, black jeans, and black sneakers. “Looks it’s bad chi time again,” she said as she looked up at the night sky. She was so distracted that she didn’t even realize that someone running towards her. That person ran into her and they both fell to the ground. “Hey, watch it!” she yelled rubbing her head without looking up.  
“Shuāng Bǎoshí? Is that you?” a deep semi-demonic male asked.  
She looked up and saw it was a teen dragon with a long sleeveless black jacket, a sleeveless shirt with a flame symbol on it and a red collar, a pair of baggy ashy grey pants with a red sash, and a pair of boots with his claws poking out. She then rubbed her eyes in disbelief. “Drago, is that you?” she asked. They both got back up.  
The dragon brought his hand out and a fireball manifested into existence. “Does that answer your question?” The dragon asked before the fireball disappeared. Shuang Baoshi then wrapped her arms around Drago’s neck and hugged him. “Guess you’re happy to see me?” he asked before wrapping his scaly arms around her slender body.  
She let go of his neck. “Yeah, I haven’t seen you in like years. Where have you been for the last 10 years?” she asked.  
Dragon groaned. “Trying to take over the world to show my dad that we halfbreeds can be just as powerful as full demons. Plus for the last 4 months been in the slammer, thanks to a family who sent my family to the demon netherworld,” he explained.  
“You mean the Chan family? My father told me all about them, we better get you to my apartment, before you get seen by a human. Follow me,” she said before grabbing the collar of his jacket and leading him.  
“Slow down, woman!” he yelled as he walked with her. They arrived at an apartment building. Shuāng took out a key card and pressed it on the gate lock. “So, you live here? I should probably turn into my human form then,” he said before turning into human form. He was the same size and height but now his skin was light yellow complexion and he had short spikey black hair. His boots were now steel-toed black boots. His eyes were still red. “How do I look?” he asked before looking at his reflection. “Never mind, even in human form I still look hot as fire,” he said before they went into the building.  
They made it to the door of her apartment. She opened the door and set her thing on the coffee table. “You can sleep in the bed, I will take the couch tonight. Just promise me that you won’t set anything on fire in your sleep,” she said as she went to the hall closet and got out a pillow and blanket.  
Drago looked around the apartment out of curiosity. He saw a photo of Shuāng as a kid with her parents. Her mother had the same black hair as her and the father had blonde hair in a short ponytail and red eyes. “Whoa, is this your dad in human form? I can’t believe your mother fell for him. How is she by the way?” he asked before turning around to see a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
“She passed away six months ago,” she said in a broken voice before wiping away her tear.  
Drago then came over and gave her a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I know what it’s like to lose your mother. I guess it has been too long since last seen each other. I will take the couch, I don’t mind,” he said the whole time he was embracing her.  
Shuāng smiled and sighed. She couldn’t remember the last time he and she hugged this long. “Thank you, I have an early shift tomorrow, so I should probably get some sleep,” she said before breaking out of the hug and went to her bedroom. “Night Drago.”  
“Night.”


End file.
